Under a black sky and in a bloody ground
by WhiteSpectral
Summary: La Bataille est terminée, Thorin et ses neveux ont survécu et la paix est revenue malgré les tensions avec les elfes. Vraiment? Pourquoi Sauron est-il toujours aussi actif, qui cherche-t-il? Qui est la main noire? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tous ses cauchemars et, surtout, surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'un elfe me hante? Je suis Athis Eäre, et mon aventure commence à peine.


_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous! Voici ma première fic dans le genre Hobbit/seigneur des anneaux. Il s'agit d'une fiction tournant autour d'un personnage que j'interprète sur un forum du Hobbit, Athis Eäre, un nain pas très... nain. Tout du moins se démarque-t-il beaucoup. En espérant que ça vous plaise! Rating M pour violence. _

_Ps; Athis est bisexuel, donc possibilité de yaoi (hxh) donc si vous n'aimez pas, lisez pas o/_

_Voici le résumé complet; _

Athis Eäre d'Ered Luin, dernier membre de sa famille, guerrier des Monts de Fers rejoint la cité d'Erebor pour laquelle il a combattu durant la Bataille des Cinq armées et où son frère perdit la vie, s'éteignant dans ses bras. L'après guerre n'est pas facile et le jeune adulte se relève difficile. Cependant qui a dit que gagner une bataille, s'était gagner la Guerre? Sauron est toujours là, dans le Sud et il est plus que jamais déterminé à retrouver son anneau et autre chose. Avec cela commence d'horribles cauchemars pour le dernier des Eäre. Qui est donc ce Fils de Dragon dont il ne cesse de rêver? Simple rêve, souvenir ou, prémonition? Et surtout qui est cet elfe qui le hante?

* * *

«_Et sur des kilomètres s'étendaient les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés. Le sol était devenu rouge sang, souillé par toutes les vies qui s'étaient éteintes sur lui. Et au travers cette vision cauchemardesque, il y avait un nain qui restait agenouillé, berçant un corps sans vie... le sien._»

* * *

Y avait-il pire sentiment que celui de panique alors qu'on est au beau milieu d'une bataille? Sans doute pas. La peur au ventre, tu jouais de la hache, perdu au milieu des elfes et des nains de des Monts de Fers. Du coin de l'œil tu distinguais clairement la chevelure et la barbe rousse du Roi Dain II. Ouais, impossible de manquer le seigneur roux comme le feu d'un dragon et son marteau. Le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquent et des cris d'agonis enserraient de plus en plus le cœur ton cœur de jeune adulte. Tu n'avais que 78 ans et était déjà au milieu d'une des plus grandes Batailles de ces Terres! Et tu n'avais même pas été entrainé pour!

Quelle avait été ton idée aussi de t'engager sur un coup de tête simplement parce qu'Erebor avait besoin des Nains des Monts de Fers? Tu y étais en visite familial avec Lithis, ton aîné, mais maintenant… maintenant tu ne savais pas où ton grand-frère était et à chaque cri d'agoni ton cœur manquait un battement. S'était peut-être ton frère qui venait de perdre la vie! Toi-même étais couvert de sang. Le tien, celui de d'autres nains, d'elfes tués à côtés de toi. Tu devais regarder où tu mettais les pieds, de peur de t'enfarger dans les corps alliés ou ennemis.

\- « **Lithis! Lithis, où es-tu?!** » criais-tu sans fin, mais ta voix se perdant dans les cris des autres combattants.

Vous deviez rester ensemble! S'était la règle que vous vous étiez faits avant que la bataille ne commence. Et dire qu'au départ s'était contre l'armée de Thranduil que vous deviez combattre… mais avoir le Seigneur Elfe de votre côté était un grand avantage! D'un geste fluide, mais fort, tu plantas ta hache de guerre dans le dos d'un de ces fichus Orques, sauvant ainsi la vie d'un elfe qui ne t'accorda pas un regard. Mais tu ne t'en préoccupas plus que cela, préférant chercher ton frère du regard.

Et tu le vis.

Durant tout ce temps Lithis avait été dans ton dos à couvrir tes arrières! Comment avais-tu fait pour ne pas le voir? Le sourire moqueur de ton aîné te fit sourire aussi et ce fut comme si le poids du monde tomba de tes épaules et un regain de force te submergea. Vous étiez ensemble et ensemble vous pourriez venir à bout de n'importe quelle armée orque! Vous continuez ainsi à vous battre, avec la force des nains dans une danse mortelle pour vos ennemies. Vous n'étiez pas jumeaux, mais le lien qui vous liait était encore plus fort. L'un donnait un coup de hache, l'autre parait l'attaque lui était destiné, échangeant les rôles, veillant l'un sur l'autre. Pas besoin d'un mot, d'un regard, vous saviez ce que l'autre pensait, ce que l'autre allait faire avant même qu'il n'amorce le geste. Complémentaire dans votre caractère et votre âme.

Combien de temps vous êtes-vous battu ainsi avant d'entendre les premiers battements d'ailes? Combien de temps s'écoula-t-il avant que tu ne commences à voir enfin le bout de cette bataille? Les Aigles étaient arrivés, et pas seul. Des berserkers, cinq, sautèrent du dos des aigles avant de se transformer. S'était une scène incroyable, électrisante et qui faisait remonter le courage. Vous alliez vivre! Lithis et toi, malgré le nombre conséquent de pertes, alliez survive et revenir à la patrie de votre famille… Mais il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'orc avant de l'avoir tué.

Ce fut aussi soudain qu'un éclair qui frappe le sol. D'abord une sensation de froid dans ton flanc, puis une douleur qui se fit mordante et le sang qui se mit à couler de ton armure. Tu écarquillas les yeux, fixant la lame orque qui venait de T'entailler profondément au flanc droit. Tu tombas à genoux alors que tout autour de toi devenait silencieux, sauf pour ce rire si doux et cristallin. Celui de ta sœur, de ta sœur morte. S'était donc ton heure? Étrangement, tu n'es pas peur, au contraire, tu attendis le coup de grâce, ton corps refusant de te répondre de toute façon tant il était paralysé par la douleur. Puis ton nom fut crié, une fois, deux fois, puis un jet de sang t'aspergea le visage avant que le corps de Lithis ne tombe devant tes yeux.

\- « **LITHIS!** »

Un coup de poing aurait été moins douloureux que cette vision, mais la vue de ton frère agonisant et crachant du sang, une épée orque dans le ventre, te sorti de ta paralysie. Tu vis du coin de l'œil un orque lever son arme pour te tuer, mais avant de que la créature ne puisse le faire, un ours gigantesque lui sauta dessus avant de continuer son massacre d'orque, ne t'ayant même pas vu.

Tes yeux bleus se posèrent sur ton frère que tu pris dans tes bras, le serrant dans tes bras en oubliant ta propre douleur.

\- « **Je t'en prie Lithis, reste avec moi. On va trouver quelqu'un tu vas t'en sortir!** »

Mais le sourire d'acceptation de ton frère te brisa le cœur.

\- « **Athis… ouvre les yeux petit frère…** » Murmura-t-il avant de cracher un peu de sang et tu lui redressas un peu plus la tête pour la caller au creux de ton épaule, les larmes coulants déjà à flot sur tes joues. « **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Athis. Tout ira bien…** »

\- « **Je ne veux pas que tu meurs! Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi?** » criais-tu, la voix brisée par les sanglots. À cet instant, tu aurais tout donné pour être blessé mortellement aussi.

\- « **Tu vivras, pour nous deux… Retourne à Erebor avec Mère et Tante, trouve-toi quelqu'un et intègre les soldats… je sais que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu… Ne fait rien d'idiot petit frère, je t'attendrai à une table avec Amoris et une pinte de bière… Je t'aime Athis…** » Souffla pour la dernière fois Lithis Eäre, fils de Althari Eäre

\- « ** Je t'aime aussi… Lithis… em…embrasse Amoris pour moi frangin!** » sanglotas-tu, berçant ton aîné alors que tu sentis contre ton cou le dernier souffle de ton frère, ton complémentaire.

Et se furent les ténèbres.


End file.
